cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 013: Death Anchor
Death Anchor is the thirteenth chapter of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga, first published in Kerokero Ace magazine and later collected in Volume 3. This chapter was adapted into episodes 19 and 20 of the Cardfight!! Vanguard V Series anime. __TOC__ Plot As his fight with Aichi begins, Tetsu recalls how a younger Ren would often show up with visible bruises, deflecting questions about them or his father and instead focusing on cardfighting. He remembers the time that Ren had asked Kai if he had ever heard the voice of a card, and the subsequent visit they received from a mysterious woman who informed Ren that the power he held was called "PSY Qualia". Tetsu muses that Aichi's manifestation of PSY Qualia may be key to helping him understand it. Previously, he had thought it to be a reaction to intense focus during a fight, and personally developed the VF gloves to hopefully aid other fighters in developing it, but had no success. However, as the fight progresses, it becomes apparent that unlike Ren, Aichi appears unable to activate the power at will. Finally, Aichi begins to hear a voice warning him of something. Tetsu immediately recognizes his reaction, and is pleased that Kyou told him the truth, but notes that Kyou seems to have not noticed anything happening. Aichi, weakened by the strain of his PSY Qualia, continues his plays as best he can, but Blaster Blade's voice repeatedly tells him to watch out. Unable to understand the warning, Aichi fails to prevent Tetsu from riding No Life King, Death Anchor and defeating him, and Tetsu declares Aichi's PSY Qualia to be inferior to Ren's. Featured Units Royal Paladin *Alabaster Owl *Miru Biru *Little Sage, Marron *Wingal *Knight Squire, Allen *Blaster Blade *Alfred Early Dark Irregulars *Wertiger Jaeger *Vroukalakas *Prisoner Beast *Werwolf Sieger *Blood Sacrifice, Ruthven *No Life King, Death Anchor Featured Cardfight(s) Fight Analysis Aichi Sendou vs. Tetsu Shinjou The fight begins both turning their vanguards face up: Aichi's vanguard: Glyme vs. Tetsu's vanguard: Blood Suck Swordsman. 'Aichi's turn' In the last chapter, Aichi rides Knight Squire, Allen (7000 Power), and ends his turn. 'Tetsu's turn' Tetsu rides Wertiger Jaeger, and calls two Vroukalakas (6000 Power) to the front row rear-guard circle and the back row rear-guard circle behind another Vrykolakas. Vrykolakas boosted by Vrykolakas attacks Aichi's vanguard (Vrykolakas's Power: 12000 vs. Allen's Power: 7000), his attack hits Aichi's vanguard dealing 1 damage (Aichi's damage: 2/6), then Tetsu ends his turn. 'Aichi's turn' Aichi rides Blaster Blade (9000 Power), and activate Blaster Blade's skill by counter blasting 2 cards, retiring Vrykolakas in the back row. Aichi calls Miru Biru (6000 Power) to the front row rear-guard circle and calls Little Sage, Marron (8000 Power) to the back row rear-guard circle behind Miru Biru. Miru Biru boosted by Marron attacks Tetsu's another Vrykolakas (Miru Biru's Power: 14000 vs. Vrykolakas's Power: 6000), the attack hits Vrykolakas and put into Drop Zone, then Aichi's Blaster Blade attacks Tetsu's vanguard (Blaster Blade's Power: 9000 vs. Wertiger Yaeger's Power: ?000), Aichi's vanguard attack hits Tetsu's vanguard dealing 1 damage, then Tetsu damage checks Prisoner Beast (Tetsu's damage: 1/6). Aichi ends his turn. 'Tetsu's turn' Tetsu rides Werwolf Sieger (6000 Power), and calls Blood Sacrifice, Ruthven to the back row rear-guard circle, then activates its skill by resting Ruthven to drop one card from his hand, and he chooses Vrykolakas to move from the Drop Zone to the Damage Zone, and puts Prisoner Beast into his hands. Then he calls Prisoner Beast (8000 Power) to the back row rear-guard circle behind Werwolf Sieger. Werwolf Sieger, boosted by Prisoner Beast, attacks Aichi's vanguard (Werwolf Sieger's Power: 18000 vs. Blaster Blade's Power: 9000). The drive check is unknown. His attack hits Aichi's vanguard, dealing 1 damage (Aichi's damage: 3/6), then Tetsu ends his turn. 'Aichi's turn' Aichi rides Alfred Early (10000 Power), and activates its skill by superior calling Blaster Blade from the soul to the front row rear-guard circle. Aichi calls Wingal (6000 Power) to the back row rear-guard circle behind Blaster Blade. Miru Biru (boosted by Marron) Blaster Blade (boosted by Wingal) and Alfred Early attack Tetsu's vanguard (Miru Biru's Power: 14000, Blaster Blade's Power: 19000, Alfred Early's Power:10000 vs. Werwolf Sieger's Power: 10000), Aichi's drive checks reveal an unknown unit and Alabaster Owl (Critical Trigger), and gives the Power +5000 and Critical +1 to Alfred Early. Miru Biru, Blaster Blade, and Aichi's vanguard's attacks hit Tetsu's vanguard, dealing 4 damage(Tetsu's damage: 1/6). Aichi ends his turn. 'Tetsu's turn' Tetsu rides No Life King, Death Anchor (11000 Power), and activates Ruthven's skill again by resting Ruthven to drop one card from his hand. He chooses Vrykolakas to move from the Drop Zone to the Damage Zone, and puts an unknown unit into his hand. Then he activates Death Anchor's skill by putting all cards in the Damage Zone into his soul, and Death anchor gets Power +10000. Then he activates his two Vrykolakas' skills by moving them into the soul and giving Death Anchor Power +6000 and Critical +2 (Power +3000 and Critical +1 from each Vrykolakas). Death Anchor, boosted by Prisoner Beast, attacks Aichi's vanguard (Death Anchor's Power: 33000 and Critical 3 vs. Alfred Early's Power: 10000). The drive checks are unknown. His attack hits Aichi's vanguard, dealing 3 damage (Aichi's damage: 6/6). Tetsu's Victory Category:Manga Category:Chapters